ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero (GodzillaVerse)
Zero is an alien kaiju created by Toho who serves as the main antagonist of Monster Kid, and Monster Kid: Master of Monsters as well as being the overarching antagonist of The Origin of Monster Kid. He is an ancient cosmic being and the archenemy of Max Stewart. Zero is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Appearance Zero resembles a bipedal black bird with antler-like extensions on his head with bat-like wings on each of his arms. He has red eyes with yellow pupils and red markings on his body. Zero uses large red hooks as hands and possess a red oval-shaped object implanted on his chest. Personality Zero is an evil creature who seeks to conquer the Earth and the entire universe with an army of extraterrestrial monsters. In order for him to terraform the Earth to his own liking, Zero would create monsters and send them to attack the humans, only to have his plans foiled by Max Stewart, leading Zero to hold a deep grudge against the young boy. Roar In his true form, Zero's roar is actually modified from the MUTOs. Biography Early Life Great Monster War of Earth Zero is an ancient monster from the Solar Dimension who seeks to terraform the Earth to his own liking. Millions of years ago, he arrived on Earth with the purpose to conquer the entire planet and rule the universe, unleashing an army of cosmic monsters known as Solar Beasts and cause great destruction until he was defeated by the Star Empire, an ancient civilization and an alien race called the Blight. Zero was badly injured and retreated back into the Solar Dimension to heal. Present Powers and Abilities *'Dimension Being Physiology' - Due to being an ancient cosmic being, Zero is extremely powerful. **'Monster Creation' - Zero has the ability to create monsters. **'Telekinesis' - Zero can move and manipulate objects and living things. ***'Immobilization' - Zero can render organisms immobilize via telekinesis. **'True Power' - Zero has the ability to unlock to his full power. ***'True Form '- Zero can transform into his original form at any time. **'Particle Manipulation' - Zero can manipulate particles. **'Dimension Travel '- Zero can travel between the Solar Dimension and Earth. **'Size Enhancement '- Zero can manipulate his own size from small or big. **'Genius-Level Intellect' - Zero's intelligence is far beyond of that of a normal human. **'Corruption Inducement' - Zero has the power to corrupt any living being, using red energy spores, transforming them into either supervillains or monsters. **'Optic Beams' - Zero can project energy beams from his eyes. **'Sound Wave Generation' - Zero can generate sound waves from his claw. **'Telepathic Speaking' - Zero can speak telepathically and can only communicate using his head. *'Dimension Lordship' - Zero has absolute control of the Solar Dimension. **'Reality Warping' - Zero has a power to manipulate everything in the Solar Dimension. *'Science Manipulation '- Zero can manipulate the laws of science. **'Technology Manipulation' - Over the years, Zero manage to gain the power to manipulate technology. ***'Technology Attacks' - Zero can use technology to various attacks. ***'Organic Technology '- Zero can manipulate organic technology. Equipment *'Communicator' - Zero has an oval shaped device implanted on his chest so that other beings can hear his voice without using his mouth to speak. *'Technology' - Zero possess advanced technology in the Solar Dimension Weakness *Zero is unable to remain outside of the Solar Dimension for longer times. If he remains on Earth for 24 hours, his body starts to shrivel and will eventually dies in the process. Trivia *Zero talks exactly like Doctor Doomfrom The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. **Zero cannot speak from his mouth, he can only roar. *Zero have pulled strings throughout the series. **He was responsible for creating Dark Owl by sending a Photonite crystal to crash land on Earth. **He was responsible for the many giant monster attacks on Diamond City. **He was responsible for the death of Gerald Stewart. *According to Man of Action, he is the true main antagonist of the show. *Zero is similar to the Ancient Enemy from the movie, Phantoms, Pennywise from Stephen King's IT and Aku from Samurai Jack. *Zero has appeared in more episodes than most villains, proven that he is Max's archenemy. *Max considers Zero as his greatest enemy. Category:Monster Kid Category:Monster Kid villains Category:Monster Kid characters Category:GodzillaVerse Category:GodzillaVerse characters Category:GodzillaVerse villains Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Supervillains Category:Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Monster Kid Kaiju Category:GodzillaVerse Kaiju Category:Bigger Bads Category:Monsters Category:Monster Kid: Master of Monsters Category:Monster Kid: Master of Monsters Kaiju Category:Monster Kid: Master of Monsters characters Category:Monster Kid: Master of Monsters villains Category:Kaiju